


Scott's boyfreinds

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which my original Character Magnus finds himself in love with his alpha Scott and his best freind Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's boyfreinds

After Theo, Scott never expected to allow another lone wolf into his pack. Then one day Magnus showed up. He was Derek's childhood best freind, he'd lost his pack and he had proven himself to them all time and time again. So it wasn't reall a surprise when the tall Viking of a werewolf fell in love with both Isaac and Scott. It was a sudden realization for all three of them. One night of druken love confessions some soul searching and a few tears to boot. Now Scott wouldn't have it any other way. Scott watched as Magnus hefted the engine of of Stiles' Jeep as if it weighed nothing, his long muscular arms glistening with sweat. His tattoos visible all across his bare arms and back. It was a hot day and Scott was glad watching Magnus work shirtless was a real treat. Magnus probably knew Scott was watching judging by the way he was deliberately flexing his muscles more than was strictly necessary. Scott smirked and rolled his eyes as Magnus poured water over his head shaking droplets from his short blonde hair. Magnus leaned back againt the jeep eyeing Scott hungrily. He smirked the braid at each corner of his goatee waving inbthe light breeze. 

"See something you like darlin'" Magnus teased. 

Scott swollowed thickly "Lots of things I like." Scott replied voice a little huskier than normal. 

"Such as?" Magnus asked arching am inquisitive brow a habit no doubt learned from years around Derek. 

"You." Scott replied simply with a shrug. Magnus smiled brightly at him and crossed to were was watching from the corner of the garage. Magnus grasped Scott's chin amd kissed the shorter man passionately on the lips. Scott groaned and grabbed the back of Magnus' head to deepen this kiss. Their tongues battling in eachothers mouths. Magnus pulled back and kissed Scott on the forehead. "I need a shower care to join me love?" Scott nodded enthusiastically and Magnus smiled fondly at the younger man. L

\---

Much to their benefit the shower was already occupied by Isaac who was singing quietly as he washed himself. Magus and Scott undressed with a surprising amount of stealth and slipped into the shower. Isaac jumped and would have fallen if Magnus hadn't caught him. 

"Easy sweetheart just us." Magnus said pulling Isaac against his broad chest. 

"You guys are like freaking shower ninjas you know that." Isaac said in faux annoyance as Magnus kissed the back of his nect and Scott kissed him full on the lips. 

"You like when we sneak in on you Isaac" Scott said in a lustfilled tone. 

"Maybe a little bit." Isaac admitted. Magnus spun Isaac and kissed him before passing him the body wash. "Clean me up sweetheart? I'm a bit dirty." Isaac rolled his eyes and began washimg various grimed off if Magnus large form. A task made much more difficult by Scott devouring his neck. By some miracle they all managed to get clean and to the bed. Magnus had Isaac in his lap working his fingers in and out of Issac' s hole as Isaac moaned and whimpered into Scott's chest. Magnus kissed scott over the top of Isaac's head an easy feat with Magnus' imposing height. 

Isaac became more and more responsive as Magnus prepped him it was Magnus' favorite thing about Isaac he made absolutely beautiful noises. Breathy little moans, little whines and whimpers, amd even savage growls when his control finally began to slip. "Magnus fuck me." Isaac growled low dangerous and sexy as fuck. Magnus' eyes flashed blue in response an he eased his thick member in the searing heat if Isaac's hole. Isaac let out a long groan and began riding Magnus as Scott stood on the bed holding onto Magnus' shoulders for support as he fucked Isaac's mouth. Scott's eyes glowed a brilliant crimson as he watched Magnus pistion into Isaac. Magnus bit Isaac' s shoulder with a growl as he quickened his pace he was so vlose already but Isaac knew just the rigjt rhythm to bring himbto completion embarrassingly fast. Magnus whimpered and came with a shout inside Isaac who let out a moan around Scott's hard cock drawing a powerful orgasn out of the alpha. Isaac swallowed him greedily and Scott's knees went weak. Magnus steadied him huge hands in Scott's calves as Scott rode out his orgasm. Scott climbed down amd flopped next to Magnus panting. Isaac pulled off Mangnus' still hard cock and pushed Magnus back on the bed. Magnus went easily kissing Scott lazily as Isaac fucked him. Isaac gave several sharp thrust amd spilled into Magnus with a growl befire collapsing ontop of him, sweaty and sated. Magnus carded his fingers through Isaac' s hair as Isaac panted against his chest. Scott kissed them both smiling the whole time. 

"I love you both" Scott muttered sleepily. 

"Love you too" Isaac and Magnus said in unison. Magnus rolled Isaac off of his chest and padded over to tje bathroom he returned with a damp cloth and cleaned them all off and getting them all In boxers before dropping between them both and wrapping a big arm aroud the two teens. 

"Nap?" Magnus asked with a yawn. 

"Yea" Scott and Isaac both replied snuggling into either side of the larger wolf and using one of his shoulders each as a pillow. 

\---

Magnus had just about drifted off when the door slid open Liam's nose wrinkled as he walked in and Magnus smiled at him. "Hey pup." Magnus said quietly not wanting to arouse his sleeping boyfriends. 

"Hey Magnus" Liam replied he kicked off hisnshoes and stripped down to his boxers before worming his way comfortingly between Isaac and Magnus. Magnus quirked a brow at him but Liam shot him his best 'I don't wanna talk about it glare' Magnus nodded kissed Liam on the forehead. Isaac grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled the back of Liam's neck. "Puppy" Isaac muttered in his sleep wrapping his arms around their youngest pack member. Liam scowled at being called a puppy but relaxed and let his eyes droop closed as his pack lured him to sleep.


End file.
